playing fun games
by TheMindIsATerribleThingToTaste
Summary: government secrets, games, amd a Bently limo


Red rose here...Well....i wanted to do something different...a humor story!!!!!!! I suck at humor..but I will try anways... ^_____^ and if you have been my best friend and started to read my other story "night sightings" you will know black rose..she will not be here today.. She trying to steal something from area 51...but I don't think she can 'cause your not supposed to go there..unless you work there...then you can ^_____^...i just hope she doesn't kill anybody... and im not gonna have guests anymore...at least not in this story...  
  
Disclaimer...i do not own anything mentioned in this fic...no not even pants  
  
^_______^~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.-_______-  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Pants  
  
~ at the game shop/ yugi's living room~  
  
yami- why, have you, seto kaiba, called us here?  
  
Seto- I want to tell you all some secrets the governments been hiding from us  
  
Malik- ohhh secrets..can we rule the world with them?  
  
Seto- yes, you know the thing's you've been drinking the last couple of years?  
  
Tristan- yeah! Soda!  
  
Seto- well, do you know why it's so irresistible?  
  
Yami- why, have they, the government.uhh..people, done with our drinks?  
  
Seto- they put stuff in that controls your mind..you think what they want you to think  
  
Jonouchi- AHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO *runs into a wall* X_X  
  
Anzu- welp, that's a 'nother one gone *takes out a can from her purse* jonouchi in a can!  
  
Can- jonouchi in a can!  
  
Anzu-Anyone got a can opener?  
  
Tristan-*pulls out can opener* I DO ^_____^ Anzu- *opens can*  
  
Jonouchi-*comes out of can* hey guys!  
  
All- hi jou!  
  
Jounouchi- lets play a game!  
  
All what game?  
  
Jonouchi- JIGGALO!!!!!  
  
All- *get in a circle*  
  
Jounouchi- ready? Ok! *singing* hey anzu!  
  
Anzu- *singing* what?  
  
Jonouchi-*singing*jig  
  
Anzu-*singing* jig what?  
  
(a/n they're all going to be singing 'till I say they're not...and this is a real game..i had play it at a stupid freshman orientation thing..i didn't participate though)  
  
all- jiggalo, ready go  
  
anzu- my hands are high *puts hands up* my feet are low *points to her feet* and this is how I jiggalo *starts dancing like crazy*  
  
all-her hands are high *put hands up* my feet are low *points at their feet* and this is how she jiggalos* dances just like anzu*  
  
anzu- hey tristan!  
  
Tristan- what?  
  
Anzu- jig  
  
Tristan- jig what  
  
All- jiggalo, ready go,  
  
Tristan- my hands are high *you know the drill* my feet are low and this is how I jiggalo *starts bobbing his head like a chiken*  
  
all- his hands are high, his feet are low and this is how he jiggalos *start bobbing their head like a chiken*  
  
tristan- hey yugi!  
  
Yugi-what?  
  
Tristan- jig  
  
Yugi- jig what?  
  
All- jiggalo, ready go!  
  
Yugi- my hands are high, my feet are low and this is how I jiggalo *twirls alot*  
  
All- his hands are-  
  
Suddenly, a big flying saucer looking thing drops out of the sky into the middle of the circle and two government officials come out  
  
Government dude #1- were looking for a katsuya jonouchi. He is being charged with hacking into top secret government files.  
  
Jonouchi- wha-?  
  
Seto- AND THEY WERE FREAKIN' EASY TO GET INTO TOO!!!!!!!!!*realizes what he's done* aw crap! *runs to his new Bentley limo*  
  
Government dude #2- get him!*gv dude #'s 1,2 start to run after him*  
  
Seto- *tries to drive it but realized he ran out of gas* aw shit!  
  
Government dudes # 1,2- your under arrest! *# 1 accidentally dents his limo*  
  
Seto- BASTARDS!!!!!!! YOU DENTED MY CAR!!!!!!!!! DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!*he goes matrix on them and kicks their asses* well now that's over with  
  
Yugi- *pokes government dudes with a spoon* yep! They're dead all right! ^____^  
  
Seto-*goes and gets a little kit out of his limo* *fixes dent with the kit* that's better ^___^  
  
Anzu- you killed two people, and you could have fixed it just like that?  
  
Seto- yep  
  
Anzu- touché  
  
Jonouchi- tooshie??? Yeah that skirt -does- make your butt look big  
  
Anzu- thanks jou, I was sort of looking for that j-lo thing  
  
Jonouchi-kewl  
  
And so ends another day in the sleepy little town of domino, the bodies went unnoticed for two weeks and the u.f.o. looking thing flew away back to its home in navada.  
  
^_________^ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. --______--  
  
red rose- hope you thought it was ok? pweeeeese review and I'll do anything....... ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....OH! and if you do review..everything will be accepted with love ^__________^ 


End file.
